River of Blood
by Kyuurika
Summary: Naruto left The Village Hidden in Leaf and started a trip on his own. In it he will find new friends and possible a new team. Watch his adventures. *I know that the summary sucks but I don't want to spoil the story.* Rated T for language and future violence/gore. The pairings will be NaruYugi and SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1: That's it, I will leave!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

"Naruto! You baka! Where are you?!" a voice yelled.

The blonde boy sighed and looked from the tree he was standing on at his pink haired teammate. He liked to annoy her, pretending that he had a crush on her. Let's be serious, who would survive an entire day standing near her and watching her flirt with Sasuke, a black haired boy, the one the girl had a huge crush on or hearing her yelling at you. No one would, and the blonde wasn't an exception.

Sighing, he jumped from the tree on the ground then he walked at his teammate. "What is it, Skaura- Chan?" he asked, adding the 'chan' only to annoy her. She just ignored this as she said. "Baka, Kakashi called us to meet him at the old man's house an hour ago. He was worried about you!" He didn't understand what Sakura had told him, only because he wasn't listening.

He just said 'whatever' and started walking through the streets at the house where his team was waiting for him. Sakura just looked at his back for some seconds then she shook her head and followed the blonde.

When they reached their destination, their sensei appeared out of the house followed by Sasuke, the black haired boy. The grey haired ninja eye smiled at Naruto then said. "Where were you? I thought that I announced you to meet us there. What happened?" he asked, trying to sound friendly, but failed miserably in the blonde's opinion.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi- Sensei." The spiky blonde haired boy said on a bored tone. After that he entered the house along with his other teammates. He really didn't care about what that old man from Sunagakure wanted to tell them. The only thing that he wanted was to leave this horrible team and go somewhere where people can accept that he was Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, not Kyuubi itself.

He found out about that the nine tailed fox was sealed inside him when he took the Genin exams. He didn't speak with the demon, but he wanted to meet it. He wanted to speak with it about certain things. He really didn't realized how faster the time passed as the elder from Sunagakura finished his message.

"We will be more than happy to do it." Kakashi spoke for all his team then he said 'good bye' to the man, leaving with his team. The blonde ninja walked near his team, which now started a conversation about what the man from Suna said. Even Sasuke said more than three words about it.

The blonde continued to watch them as they talked and barely realized when they turned to look at him. "What do you think, Naruto?" Sakura asked him. Naruto just shrugged, not wanting to say anything about it. One because he didn't know what they were talking about, and two he didn't want to intervene into their 'important' conversation. "Ah, you are impossible!" she half- shouted, the black haired boy only nodded slowly, to show them that he was thinking the same.

Naruto glanced at them then he turned his head to look at something else. The rest of his team sweat dropped. "I want to meet you tomorrow at seven o'clock at training ground seven to train you for this mission. Don't be late." Kakashi said while waved at them lazily then disappeared.

The blonde boy looked at his others two teammates and sighed while he said 'good bye' then jumped on a roof, continuing that way until he arrived at his home. He then changed and jumped on his bed, trying to calm himself. Maybe if he could concentrate enough he would speak with the fox.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. After a while he felt that his feet touched something wet. He opened his eyes only to see that he was now in a sewer. '_Is it my mindscape?' _he thought while he was exploring the place.

After a while he found himself in front of a big cage with the kanji of 'seal' on one of the gates. His breath became faster. There had to be sealed the demon fox, the one which started it all. With his little courage which had right now, the blonde walked closer to the huge gates. He gulped then started to speak.

"So, you are the fox, huh?" he stated more than asked. After a second the water started to move and some orange bubbles started to form. The boy backed a few steps as the bubbles started to take form of the demon fox's head. Naruto gasped when he realized how huge its head was.

"**Well, well, it seems like the little kit wanted to make me a visit." **It said with a teasing voice. The blonde then found more courage and now was at ten inches away from the fox's nose. The fox's red eyes moved to take a good look at the twelve years old boy. **"I have to recognize that you had grew up. The last time when I saw you, you were a baby." **Then it started laughing when it remembered about how little the boy was.

"What are you here?" the blonde asked. The demon started to chuckle, but stopped to reply. **"What am I doing here you asked? Well, this is my lair so I have all the rights to be there. If you wanted to ask me how I got here I think you all know the story: the Yondaime sealed my within you. About that they, I just woke up in the middle of the village and they attacked me. I got angry and I wanted to attack them as well with my Tailed Best Ball with a huge toad jumped in my back and the Yondaime transported me somewhere where he sealed me. Then, I woke up here."**

The boy opened his mouth but no sound could be heard. It wasn't the story that he knew. The fox knew it too, that's why he asked. **"What do you know about it?"**

Naruto didn't know how to tell it, but tried to. "You attacked the village suddenly then the Yondaime and the ninjas tried to stop you. The rumors said that the Fourth stopped you and defeated you, sealing you into a newborn…" he said, nut then stopped. **"Then that means that I was controlled…" **the Kyuubi said for itself, but loud enough for the boy to hear. "What do you mean by this?" he asked, but the fox only shook its head then it just started to move back into its cage, only saying **"Too much information for this day…"**

With that the blonde woke up the next morning. Was it just a dream or was it real? He thought he just sighed and went to the bathroom to wash himself and get dressed, When he finished he looked at the clock and saw that it was seven, so he will be late at his team's meeting. But he didn't care because he wasn't going. He was leaving for a while the village, if he would find another village which will see him only the boy he was and not hate him, then he will never return, that was for sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the training ground seven a certain grey haired Jounin appeared in a puff of smoke before a certain pink haired kunoichi started to yell at him. "Kakashi- Sensei! You are late!" The Jounin eye smiled while sweat dropped then he started to invent an excuse.

"I am sorry, but…" he stopped realizing that the blonde wasn't with them. "Where is Naruto?" he simply asked, forgetting about his excuse. Sakura looked at him wide eyes when she realized that too. She looked at Sasuke, who just shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied.

But before anyone could say something a rabbit masked ANBU appeared in front of them. He quickly turned at Kakashi and said simply. "The blonde left the village."

After three second or so the grey haired Jounin realized what the ANBU said. "What do you mean by left?" he asked, getting more worried about the hyperactive blonde. He then looked at his team to see that Sakura was with wide eyes too and on Sasuke face was a frown. "He didn't do that, right? You are jokin-."But before Kakashi could finish, the ANBU cut him off.

"Do you think that I would joke with something serious like that? You know that I was the one of the ANBU which cared about him. I don't know how, but he managed to fool the ANBU who was watching him. But I think he used a Kage Bunshin." He said. "By the way, Lady Hokage called you to his office." The rabbit masked ANBU continued then he disappeared like how he appeared.

Kakashi turned to face the pink haired girl and the black haired boy. "You two can train without me. I have to go." And with that he disappeared like the ANBU did, leaving behind a confused Sakura and a frowning Sasuke.

* * *

"**So what will you do now, kit?" **asked The Kyuubi his host.

"I don't know right now. The only thing that I have in mind is that we have to get somewhere, far away from Konoha. I think that Granny sent some ninja after me." Naruto said while jumped in the trees. "Do you have any ideas?"

"**Nope. The only thing that I have in mind is that I need to sleep." **It said while yawning. After five minutes or so the fox was fast asleep. 'Lazy stupid fox' the boy mumbled to himself.

Unknown to the blonde, someone was watching him.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry 'cause it seems a little rushed. I know that the chapter is short, but I hope you will enjoy reading it. If I have any mistakes, especially at the grammar part, please review and tell me about them.**

**Of course you can review if you like it. I would love to read your reviews. The pairing is NaruYugi and I think that there will be other pairings too. **

**R&R ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Fumiko and Nanabi

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and its characters. They all belong to their creator, Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Kumo...**_

"Daisuke! Come back here!" an angry voice yelled. Wen the villagers of Kumogakure heard that voice and who it was calling, they started to fell bad for the poor black haired boy. He had only twelve years old and a certain very angry blonde girl was going to end his life.

I think you guessed right. Nii Yugito, Gennin and Jinchuuriki for the Two- Tailed Beast, Nibi. And her teammate, Daisuke, had the nerve to tell her that she smelled like a dirty cat after she ended her training session. To tell her something like that is like you going to a murder and tell him 'Kill me, please'.

Luckily for Daisuke, his other teammate, Hana, a red headed girl, caught the furious blonde by the waist and tried to give him more time for escape. He started to run. Didn't matter where, but everyplace in this little world would be much better than the one where the blonde was.

"Just wait, you idiot! When I will put my hand on you, your biggest dream will be 'I just wanna crawl in a hole and die!'" Yugito yelled after the boy, then angrily turned her head in Hana's direction. "Don't worry for me, I just wanna rip his head off his shoulders, now... Get the fuck out of my way!" **(A/N: Should I rate this story M for language?)**

The red head sighed and let go of Yugito, who once she saw herself free she started chasing the poor boy. When a group of Daisuke's fan girls appeared in front of the blonde to try to stop her, she just pushed them. "Step aside bitches!" she half- yelled.

With an incredible speed the blonde girl caught Daisuke by the arm and punched him in the face, her fist crashing his jaw,and send him flying into a wall. "This is what you get if you insult me!" the girl yelled at him then she turned her back at the boy and left.

After a few minutes Daisuke sat up. He was dizzy because Nii Yugito was incredible strong. He saw a bunch of red hair and looked up, only to see his other teammate, Hana. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I had days when I was much better, thanks." the black haired boy muttered.

* * *

**_In a certain blonde mind scape..._  
**

**"May I ask you why are you here?"** a demonic female voice echoed through the walls of the cave like mind scape. The voice belonged to a huge blue and black cat with two tails. It was trapped in a kind of cage and some chains were tied around its legs, neck and tails. A paper with the kanji for 'seal' was on one of the chains which was placed around its neck.

The blonde girl was in front of the demon cat, trying to discuss something important with it. "I told you, I came here for informations. What happened _that _day?"

**"That fucking day when I was sealed inside of you? Simple, I wanted to destroy your damned village for what they did in the past!"** the Two Tailed beast yelled at its host. Yugito frowned then said.

"And what they did in the past?" the blonde haired girl asked the demon cat. The cave then was filled with silence. "Fuck this shit, I am out!" Yugito yelled at the neko, the turned and left.

After the girl disappeared from her mind scape, the Two Tailed beast started to growl. **_'You asked me what happened in the past, huh?'_ **it thought furiously. _**'That is what happened. Ignorant people like you.'**_

* * *

_**Back to reality, Nii Yugito's house...**_

Yugito Nii woke up the second day after her 'meeting' with her Tailed Beast. If The Nibi was the kindest bijuu then she definitely didn't want to meet the others. Looking at her surroundings she observed that she was in her living room, lying on the couch. She then sat up, groaning.

'What the...' she thought looking at the coffee table in front of her. She observed an opened scroll. The blonde looked more careful at it. Yugito didn't recognize it as hers. All her scrolls were in her bedroom, in a secret place.

Looking with curiosity at the object in front of her, she couldn't help but taking it upstairs, in her huge bedroom. She then st on it and opened the scroll. Her eyes widened when she saw what it contained. There were a lot of informations about the bijuus! Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, Kyuubi.

'Now I think I can discover the things that Nibi hide from me.' she thought evily, while smirking. The blonde didn't care from whom the scroll came from while it could tell her the things she wanted to discover.

_'Matatabi more known as Nibi (Two- Tails). It is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. Its right eye is yellow and the other one is green...'_

"Tell me something I already do not know..." Yugito muttered under her breath as she continued to read about the damn demon cat sealed within her. The first paragraphs told her things that the girl knew, but she hoped that the other ones were filled with new informations. The scroll was long, she could tell. She sighed and continued to read.

_'Matatabi has flexible muscles, which grant it great speed despite its large size. It is able to breathe fireballs which are powerful enough to destroy a sewer and the building above. As a tailed beast, Matatabi is able to create a Tailed beast Ball._

_Some of the shinobi who meet it and survived said that it was a ball of flames full of hatred that wanted to destroy everything in its sigh. Its first Jinchuuriki, Nii Akemi, sealed it after she could in a way tame it, before sealed it away within her. After three years since it was sealed, Akemi could control its force and power and used it to help her village, Kumogakure. _

_But after ten years a masked man appeared and managed to control the demon, releasing it, resulting its Jinchuuriki'd death. It destroyed the entire Village Hidden By Clouds, then it broke free from the man's control. In its rage it killed the Nidaime Raikage and left The Land Of Lightening. No one know where._

_Three months after it attacked the village, Kumo rose again with the help of the Sandaime Raikage._

"Looks like I found in the end something new." she said and prepared herself to read more when she found out that the rest of Nibi's history was deteriorated. Unfortunately the scroll was really old. She sighed, trying to control her rage. She wanted to know more.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the window. Wandering who it may be, Yugito opened the window to reveal a black cat with two tails and blue eyes. **"It seems like you found the scroll, huh, kitten?" **it asked in an amused tone. It looked at the blonde girl who now had her mouth opened. **"I scared you, didn't I? By the way my name is Fumiko." **the cat said while jumping on the girl's queen sized bed.

After staring for a hole minute at the two tailed cat, Yugito shook her head I looked more careful at it. "Why are you here? Is this croll yours?"

**"Yes, it is mine. My mission is to visit all the Jinchuuriki and complete the mission part from the scroll. This scroll is really old, ya'know? So you have to complete the missing part with your bijuu, then after that I am done. I still have to ask the Ichibi's and Kyuubi's Jinchuurikis though. But I couldn't find them, heh." **Fumiko said.

"In am sorry to tell you that, but I am not in good terms with my bijuu right now."Yugito told the neko.

**"Eh, you aren't? I thought that the heiress of the Nii Clan, which was good known for their ability to understand the bijuus, was really in good terms with The Bakneko Princess." **the two tailed black cat said.

"So that means we have a huge problem then." the blonde girl said, sighing. Fumiko eyed her and grinned.

**"Not really, my dear." **the cat started to speak, **"Ichibi's and Kyubi's hosts aren't in good terms with their bijuu either. Maybe I can help all of you." **Fumiko said then frowned, **"But first we have to find them, of course."**

* * *

**_Somewhere in Konoha..._**

"Calm down, Hokage- sama!" a black haired woman, known shouted at her blonde mentor, which was now throwing her chair out of her office, through the window.

After the blonde woman did that she growled then shouted, "Where is that stupid white haired pervert, and no, I don't mean Jiraya!" Immediately the white **(A/N: Or grey?)** haired Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, entered Tsunade's office. When she saw him, the blonde woman threw at him the other poor chair. "Why you idiot let him go! When I will put my hand on you, I promise that I will kill you!

**"In your place I wouldn't do that." **came a female voice from under Tsunade desk. Suddenly a blue fox with seven tails appeared, carrying in its mouth a little white book. After the fox put it down, it decided to speak again, **"By the way, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Nanami. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Tsunade. I heard a lot about you in the past ten years. I came here to meet a certain person. I was send there by Katsumi, our leader."**

"Can you tell us that certain person's name?" Tsunade asked Nanabi. Kakashi and Shizune also looked at the fox with curiosity, waiting its response.

**"Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze." **the seven tailed fox replied simply.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to end this chapter here. Don't worry, I will post the next chapter the next week or sooner! **

**R&R**


End file.
